Ike Broflovski
Sir Ike Moisha Broflovski birth name Peter Gintz, is a character in South Park. He first appeared in the very first episode, "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe". Ike is Kyle Broflovski's adopted baby brother from Canada. He is easily recognized by his adorable baby body, small beady eyes, and Pac Man-like head which flaps up and down whenever he speaks, used as a recurring joke depicting Canadians in South Park. Ike's voice has been provided by various children, usually relatives of show personnel due to the "small window when children sound adorable before they sound like little assholes" described during the commentary of "Trapper Keeper". He has also been mistaken for both a Trash Can and a Table Post. Unlike other Canadians, Ike doesn't have a Canadian accent. However, this is most likely due to the fact that Ike has spent most of his childhood in the United States of America. Personality Ike appears to idolize his older brother. He has often tried to follow him to school as shown in "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" and "Cancelled". He often copies the words Kyle has said, even obscenities, as shown in Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. Conversely, one of the few examples of Ike getting angry at Kyle occurred when Kyle interrupted Ike's news program and changed the channel. Kyle has a superficial malice towards Ike, but in several episodes, most notably "Ike's Wee Wee", it's shown that Kyle does indeed love his brother. In "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", Ike was angry with Kyle because Kyle tried to break up his affair with the Kindergarten teacher. Furthermore, he is clearly heard saying, "You are dead to me, Kyle!" Ike often tries to pronounce words, but fails. However, in the episode "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina", he can say "penis" and "vagina" quite clearly and in "Canceled" he tells Kyle to "suck my balls". Despite his intelligence, Ike often replies to questions with random answers. Some of Ike's random statements are "cookie monster", "Ring Around the Rosie", "I pooped my pants.","I don't like medicine", and various nonsensical burbling. Statements like these tend to serve as catch-all phrases and non sequitur answers to questions Ike is asked. Even in a heated argument with Kyle in "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", Ike can clearly be heard saying, "Ring Around the Rosie!" in an angry tone. In the fourth season, it is revealed that Ike is a genius, and is sent to kindergarten early. Proof of Ike's genius is visible in many later episodes. He composes sheet music, reads John Steinbeck, and watches "The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer" every night. In "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut" he expertly played the harmonica when Kyle hid him in the attic, and in "Smug Alert!", Ike finished several of Kyle's sentences when the boys tried to tell their father that he is becoming alienated from his friends. In the same episode, when offered LSD, Ike asked for "3 hits". He also once made a perfect replica of Leonardo da Vinci's "Last Supper" out of macaroni as a project for his Jewish camp, which completely offended his unimpressed troop leader. Later he is seen in the Presidential Crime Syndicate as a demolition specialist and computer hacker in "About Last Night". In "Stanley's Cup", the South Park Pee-Wee hockey team hires Ike to join their team based solely on the fact that he is Canadian. To the other members of the Pee-Wee team, Ike seems to be a very good player, due to the fact that he can hit pucks into the goal, while the other members can't. Ike is at times very aware of things going on around him from trying to reconcile with his brother to auditioning for Cartman's boy band to flipping Cartman off when he doesn't make the cut. Ike was also aware of how unpopular he initially was with his kindergarten classmates, who were jealous of the fact that he was admitted at only age three. However, he rallied enough support to force a tie in the election for class president, finally winning when his opponent (who was fed up with all the negotiations and meddling by his aunt Rosie O'Donnell) conceded defeat. Ike has falsely attempted suicide twice, once in "Miss Teacher Bangs A Boy" and again in "About Last Night" (but that was only to get to the hospital computers, when he was hired by both McCain and Obama). In the episode "Fatbeard" Ike joins Cartman's pirate crew and goes to Somalia with him, because he grew tired of his home life. However, when he and Butters hear the story of a real Somalian pirate, who tells them they shouldn't want to be a pirate and that they should be happy with their lives in America, he wants to go home again. This is amongst one of the first episodes where Ike's dialogue is actively coherent to the audience throughout the entire episode as opposed to nonsensical comments. Kyle is known to punt Ike like a football after saying "Kick the baby!", to which Ike responds, "Don't kick the (Goddamned) baby!" Because he's a genius, Ike was accepted into kindergarten early. There, Mr. Garrison nominates him for class president, Ike's opponent being Filmore. The vote is tied, as a little classmate of theirs named "Flora" (spoofing Florida's role in the 2000 US Presidential Election) can't make up her mind and showed up to demand that her nephew Fillmore be the class president. Eventually, Ike's opponent gives up, and Ike becomes class president (to which he can only exclaim (loudly), "I pooped my pants!"). At one point, Ike has an affair with his kindergarten teacher, Ms. Stephenson, during which he lost his virginity also becoming the youngest person on the show to do so. They planned to run off to Milan (to which Ike replies, "Yay, Mulan!", confusing Milan with the Disney character Mulan). Before they left, Kyle helps him come back to his senses. As Ike and his teacher are on the roof of a hotel, they both run to the edge, but Ike skids to a stop. Ms. Stevenson doesn't, and leaps to her death. In a plot involving his Canadian heritage, the Canadian Prime Minister, with the help of the Canadian critic (and Terrance and Phillip nemesis) Scott, passed a new law forcing Canadian parents to take back children they put up for adoption; this included Ike's birth parents. However, when the Prime Minister was revealed to be Saddam Hussein, his new laws were repealed, and Ike went back to his adopted family. In the episode "Stanley's Cup", Ike is on a Pee-Wee hockey team coached by Stan Marsh. He joins the team simply because of the fact that he is Canadian, and thus as a stereotype must be a superior hockey player. According to Kyle, Ike was not allowed to be play because of how dangerous it was and their mother's fears, yet Stan promises that Ike will be okay. However, the team plays in place of the Colorado Avalanche, and Ike, along with the other children, was injured badly by the Detroit Red Wings. Ike can sing as well, as seen in the episodes "Something You Can Do with Your Finger" (where he auditions for the boy band) and "Erection Day" (where Ike sings 'The Yankee Doodle Boy' in the talent show). In the episode "Canada on Strike", Ike is shown standing up for Canada and holding a sign with the words "Honk if you support Canada". Ike has a more grown up dialogue in "Dead Celebrities", not speaking with his normal child-like voice. Also in the episode "About Last Night" he is the last member of Obama's team to act in their plot, by faking an injury because McCain lost, and while he was in the hospital, he performed his tasks by destroying a plane filled with decoys of the presidential candidates and hacking into the hospital's computer to type in Obama and his team deceased, showing a high level of intellect and computer skills. In "Royal Pudding", Ike dresses up as in a school play, but is crying over the kidnapping of the Princess of Canada. Ike is shown having a Canadian Faith Box, which appears quite old. Ike may have acquired this with his birth or by his biological parents, who took him back to Canada for a short time. In the same episode, Ike is knighted by the princess after he rescues her. Category:Characters Category:Enemy of Eric Cartman Category:Friend of Kyle Category:Heroes Category:Enemy of Shelly Marsh Category:Friend of Kenny Category:Friend of Eric Cartman Category:Friend of Stan Category:Friend of Wendy